The Great Ninja Wars: The Biginning
by Hexxes
Summary: This is an original story about an ancient ninja war that has been going on for more the 3000yrs and until this very day still continues unknowing to the public the war has always been fought in the shadows and soon that will no longer be an option.....


_**The Great Ninja Wars**_

By: Scott B. Morales aka Hexxes Maximillion

::Prelude Part 1- The Very Beginning::

Prelude: This is the story of a young boy who is a descendent from the Ryuujin ninja clan. This clan was one of the most feared because of their abilities to control every aspect of the elemental forces, This also includes Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Metal. Bending Light and Darkness to their own will. This Clan helped many other but was still feared for their abilities. In the end They were nearly wiped out as a result of the great ninja war. The Ryuujin clan and 4 other clans that were opposed to their power. That was over 800yrs ago since the Ryuujin clan was nearly wiped out by the Mokura Dynasty which is composed of 4 other ninja clans. The names of the 4 clans were as followed. 1. Shiinma clan, 2. Kurikaku Clan, 3. Motehiisu Clan, 4. Shoryu clan.

I will now explain what each clan is known for Starting with the Shiinma clan. The Shiinma clan is known for their ability to control creatures of all sorts as well as the fact that they can change their form thanks to zoanthropy. The Shiinma clan members all transform in to were-wolfs at will but, with one exception, no two members look the same or have the same abilities. One may maybe a female with pink fur and has superb agility while another maybe a male with black fur and has claws that are several inches long and can cut through steel like a hot knife through butter.

The Kurikaku clan practice the art of summoning. They can summon a extremely large selection of creatures ranging from undead hell spawn to heavenly ark angles. Each clan member at birth is chosen by a deity. The Deities can range from millions of things. It could be an animal, a spirit, or even and element. It all depends on how strong is the soul of the child born.

The Motehiisu clan is one of the most powerful clans. They have all sorts of abilities from puppetry, Summoning, to weapons and hand to hand combat. This clan can easily become the most powerful clan but they decide to just stay where they are and not have to deal with the issues and problems of a dynasty.

The Shoryu clan is basically a complete mystery. Close to nothing is known about this clan. But one thing is for sure this clan is not to be trifled with. This clan is worst then demons or those stories that you hear of things that go bump in the night. What makes this clan so scary is that it is composed completely of woman. Even though this clan is part of the Mokura Dynasty they did not take part in the great ninja war that took place 800yrs ago.

And this is how it all began.....

Kyoto, Japan 1563 A.D.

Our story begins in the peaceful islands of japan along with it's many diversed people and many secrets. Many great warriors came from japan like Musashi Miyamoto how ever japan help a dark secret in fact, it's so dark people have lost lives if the new to much no matter if child or not. These people murdered in cold blood but no one seemed to see who or what did it and no witnesses if they saw or knew who or what did it was spared. The murders didn't stop at simple neck breaking and slit throat oh no it got much much worse. Every thing from being gutted, strangled, torn out throats, cut in two, decapitated, multiple stabs, broken spinal cord, to even crushed adams apple. This was surely the work of those that are one with the shadows. Yes Ninjas are the ones that did it but which ones, their were well over 200 ninja clans. That was one to many suspects and they were all good at assassination. But one clan stood out out the many ninja clans. The Kuroi Kage Batsu or the Black Shadow Clan. This clan was literally one with the shadows. The locals call them shadow walkers since these ninjas literally disappears into the shadows in doing so the are the best assassins for any job. But why kill so many people if it in deed them.

Shin: Damn those blasted Kuro--

Old Man Yojin: Hush no Shin you know we never speak their name we only refer to them as the Shadow Walkers. Speaking their name only brings misfortune and i rather not see another person added to the already long list of dead people.

Shin: But old man you know that they have to be stopped at any cost!

Old Man Yojin: EVEN AT THE COST OF YOUR LIFE BOYA!! your still young, you have never even had an encounter with a showdow walker have you of any ninja for that matter have you?

Shin: No, no i haven't.

Old Man Yojin: Good, now pray boya, pray you don't ever have an encounter with a shadow walker cause it might be your last.

Shin: Are they Really that dangerous?

Old Man Yojin: Yes they are. They can do things out side the laws of reality.

Shin: Like?

Old Man Yojin: Every thing from creating weapons from shadows to using shadow elements.

Shin: Shadow elements?! that's impossible, theirs no such thing as a shadow elements!

Old Man Yojin: Oh is that so boya, how about i show you *stands up* proof that it exists.

Shin: Show me what can an old man show me.

Old Man Yojin: I need you to attack me when i tell you and don't hold back cause if you do....

Shin: You'll what?

Old Man Yojin: I make sure you don't ever underestimate an old man.

Yojin walked a few feet away and then turned to face Shin. Shin had a clue less look on his face. Yojin waved a hand telling him to attack. Shin unshithed his katana and proceeded to attack Yojin when something spectacular happened. As shin was coming down with his katana Yojin held up on finger. His finger became a blur and Shin felt a sharp pain before his body go's limp and he falls to the ground. He then just stairs up at Yojin.

Shin: W-wh-what t-the hell?!......

Old Man Yojin: So, are you ready to learn?

To Be Continued.........


End file.
